


Lights, Camera, Whizzer.

by Falsaddos



Category: falsettos
Genre: Director/Actor, Explicit later chapters, Flirting, M/M, Smash AU, whizzer audition for BOM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsaddos/pseuds/Falsaddos
Summary: Smash AU where Marvin is Tom and Whizzer is auditioning for the roll of Kevin price...He sings a Lana del Rey song??? Yeah anyway The two get much closer as the production nears, but is it good for either of their careers? (that rhymed woah)





	Lights, Camera, Whizzer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works so don't be too harsh, but feedback is SUPER appreciated. Thank you sm!

Marvin jerked awake to the sound of marimbas blasting from his phone on the bedside table. He rolled over with a groan and apprehensively answered, immediately getting an earful of, 

“Marvin where the hell are you? Casting literally starts in 13 minutes!”

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. 

“Oh my god Julia so sorry oh god- I’ll be there in like, -2 minutes” 

He could basically here her eyes rolling as he threw the phone on the unmade bed and slung on some corduroys. 

Twelve and a half minutes later, Marvin Stumbled through the packed hallways and into the casting room. He half shouted a breathy, I’m sorry, and quietly sat down next to his partner. 

“Oh! Look who decided to show up? I almost thought I got a break from your stupid whining today” Derek spat.

Marvin shot him a death glare, about to start an argument, when julia kicked him under the table and cleared her throat. Ugh. Going back to his work and sipping his coffee, muttering about how much of a selfish prick Derek was, he started to flip through the resumes. One immediately caught his eye.  
_____________________

Meanhwile, outside of the office, Whizzer’s long legs quickly bobbed up and down nervously as he waited for his name to be called. He really wanted this part, I mean, he sounded pretty good, he’s been in theatre basically his whole life, and he was almost the perfect description of what they were looking for.

He looked around and suddenly he got very discouraged. Fifteen other twenty-somethings looked just like him, and probably had the same qualifications as he did. So what made him so special? He sat back, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Twenty minutes passed and he had already seen like, four people run out crying and four more furiously ripping up their sheet music. Out of only seven more people, could they really find their star? I mean, Kevin Price is a moderately hard role to play, there were couple songs, including I believe, but those weren’t really hard if you were a decent performer. He exhaled and They called out the next name…

“Whizzer Brown!” 

The man’s heart suddenly sped up at the sound of his own name. He gripped the music sheets harder than he was before, hearing them crinkle under his fingers.He took a deep breath, and As soon as he walked in the door, his eyes met a pair of greyish-bluish-greenish eyes. It didn’t matter what color they were, they were beautiful. 

“I have some sheet music.” The man stated as he handed over the paper to the piano player. 

The old man at the instrument nodded and began looking it over.

Marvin literally couldn’t believe his eyes. He was perfect. Not just for the part, that he was, but in general. He had legs for miles, his hair was a gorgeous chestnut brown that had one curl falling between eyes, and his smile was a brilliant blinding white. He leaned closer to julia and let out a simple, 

“Wow”

Julia hummed in agreement. 

Whizzer grabbed the microphone, and as soon as he hit a key on the piano, unbelievably angelic vocals rang through the room. 

“...Love, I said real love is like feelin’ no fear…” 

His knuckles were white from gripping the microphone. He was totally getting this part. I can make this director to my beat if I wanted.

Oh my fucking god. He literally is...ethereal. There was no other to describe how it made marvin feel. It was his voice was low and husky and thick, and the song was provocative and mysterious. It was the perfect melody for this man..Whizzer. Whizzer Brown. 

“...When you’re standin in the face of danger...”

Whizzer could barely hear himself over his thoughts, but he sung it how he’s practiced a million times. His eyes raked over the row of ‘judges’ and their faces were shocked. He held in his pride, but he was feeling suddenly very confident.

When he got to the end of the line up of judges, there was that one man and his empyrean eyes. He blushed when he saw that the other man’s focus was right on him, but he shook it off as just nerves. Whizzer’s own eyes followed his body and then back to his awestruck face. 

Marvin was absolutely blown away. His soft brown eyes were looking right into him and he felt vulnerable and...well, he didn’t really know what he was feeling. He automatically felt guilty. He didn’t really know why....It’s not like he had feelings for him? I mean come on! He had a girlfriend. I mean he was going to break up with her actually. Bute just valued him as an important asset to the team...right?

“...Cause you want it so much. A touch from your real love…”

At this point, Mr. Brown was subconsciously trying to woo the man. He was singing smoothly from the back of his throat, occasionally over pronouncing some words to add emphasis.

He could tell that the director was more than ok with it, as he was flushed and continuously biting his lip. Whizzer smirked into the microphone.

The man was basically moaning into the microphone. Oh my god. He sipped his coffee to hide his reddening cheeks. 

“Um...Whizzer..Brown is it? I think that’s all we need, We will definitely keep in touch” One of the other directors interrupted him. 

“Oh..ok” 

He honestly didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He forced a smile, picked up his sheets and as he walked out, but smirked at the director and put a little more sway into his hips. 

After they had seen all the Kevin Prices they could see at that moment, the whole creative team shuffled into the conference office. Marvin immediately voiced his opinion. 

“Ok Im gonna say what we’re all thinking. Whizzer. Brown. He was fantastic. He had good vocal range, looked the part exactly and had all the qualifications too!”

Julia spoke up. “That’s very true, I mean I liked the passion he put into his audition”. 

Yeah. He had a lot of passion. Next was derek. Oh god, what snarky, british remark was he gonna make now. 

“I thought he was ok” Was all that he said.

Marvin was beside himself in confusion. Conversation continued between the four.

____________________

As soon as the door to the audition closed, Whizzer dialed his sister’s phone number and excitedly told her the news.

“Yeah they said they’ll definitely be in touch. Do you think that they’re considering me? Oh my god I’m gonna be stressing out majorly these next couple days. Oh my god what if it’s a bad thing. What if I’m too confident.”

Whizzer went on and his sister listened along, happy that his dream might actually go somewhere, and all of this wasn’t for nothing.

And he was absolutely right when he said that he was going to be a wreck these next couple days. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t focus on social media, and he was totally off the tracks at work.

It was already pretty stressful being a waiter, but he was completely out of it. Messing up orders, dropping plates, taking too long of breaks. He was a fucking mess. It shouldn’t have this much of an effect on him right? I mean it was just a part in a….big broadway show that could determine his whole entire future oh my GOD. Once again, he was shaken out of his anxiety induced haze by a coworker, who once again, reminded him that he had a table that he was neglecting. 

He nodded his head, lightly gripping the coffee pot in hand. 

“Welcome to Snooze I’ll b-Oh my god.” 

Was the handsome director from the audition sitting in the booth before him, or was the 3 night without sleep finally taking hold of him?

“Oh my goodness! You’re W-W...”

“Whizzer.” Whizzer corrected the man. 

“Yes, Whizzer. I’m marvin” 

He put down his menu and stuck out his hand for him to shake.

“And your audition was...spectacular.”

He leaned closer to the waiter. “I actually shouldn’t tell you this just yet, but...you got the part”

Whizzer dropped the coffee pot on the table.

“You’re kidding me! OH my god!! Oh shit-shoot sorry about the coffee!! I’ll get you a fresh pot”

He picked up the pot, winked and sauntered off, smiling the biggest he has in years.  
_____________________

She heard a deep inhale from the other side of the phone.

“OH MY GOD YOU WILL LITERALLY NOT EVEN BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED MADISON I WAS WORKING AND ABOUT TO KILL MYSELF WHEN THE DIRECTOR THAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT haha IS SITTING IN THE BOOTH THAT I’M SERVING AND THEN HE TELLS ME, GUESS WHAT HE TELLS ME MADISON. OK I’M JUST GONNA TELL YOU, HE TOLD ME THAT I GOT THE PART. I’M GONNA BE PLAYING KEVIN PRICE OH MY GOD.”

Then a deep exhale, then an inhale. 

“Whizzer that is so amazing! I am so proud of you. You’ve earned this. I love you, baby bro.” 

He smiled at the nick name. 

“Thanks sis. This is what I’ve been waiting for, this could be my big break.”

They talked for a couple more minutes and eventually hung up. He looked at the clock. 12:55. Shit. He brushed his teeth, moisturized and plugged in his phone, as tired as was, he didn’t know how he lasted this long. Soon he fell asleep, lamp still on and the city as alive as ever. 

Marvin however, was wide awake. 

A million thoughts were racing through his head, and the annoying blare of car horns below him didn’t help. Why exactly was he gonna break up with trina? I mean, she was pretty and nice and smart, but he just didn’t...like her. Never in his life has trina made him feel like whizzer had in those few minutes he was singing. Should he call whizzer tomorrow? For like, to fill him in on everything. Why was he so eager to talk to him again. I mean, he was going to be working with him for months, maybe years. He reveled in the thought of spending that much time working with whizzer. He tossed and turned next to his sleeping girlfriend, sighing deeply, hoping for the morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooooo thank you for reading this! I spent a lot of time on it and feedback/kudos is really appreciated!!!


End file.
